I DON'T NEED A MAN(KRISTAO)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Huang Zi Tao pemuda manis dengan kekasih playboy nya yang sayang sangat ia cintai ,Wu Yi Fan.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Need A Man

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

HyunA 4MINUTE

Yoon Sohee

Other Member Exo

Summary : Hanya cerita singkat tentang Huang Zi Tao pemuda manis dengan kekasih playboy nya yang sayang sangat ia cintai ,Wu Yi Fan.

Warning : This Yaoi Fanfic TWOSHOOT,. DLDR...

Maple newbie disini...

Boleh bash Maple atau Fanfic nya. Asal jangan bash Tokoh nya.

Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu nya Miss A ya,, kalo ceritanya gaktau deh..

ENJOY IT!

Seoul in the morning

"Tao babyyyyyyyy... ireonna. Jangan malas bocah Panda atau Noon akan mengembalikanmu ke China!" Teriak Yeoja cantik nan seksi itu hanya di balas lenguhan malas oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lima menit lagi Hyuna Nonna. Hoammm" Tao merapatkan selimut motif Naga tersebut sampai menutupi kepala nya. Sementara Yeoja cantik nan sexy yang di panggil Hyuna Noona itu hanya mendengus kesal. Senyum licik terpatri di bibir sexy nya.

"Tao-err, kau mau Noona memanggilkan Kim Jong Dae untuk membangunkanmu sayang?" Tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Namja Panda yang bergelung di dalam selimut itu langsung tersentak bangun dannnn..."Anndwaeeeeeeeee,,,,Nonna tega Tao tuli karena teriakan Jongdae ge yang bagaikan terompet kematian itu?huh,,aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Minseok Hyung yang imut itu mau bersama Jongdae " Tao berbicara dengan tidak jelas saat membicarakan Jongdae ge nya.

"Maka dari itu bangunlah ,mandi,dan berangkat sekolah. Aku di titipi Ren ahjumma untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu,harusnya kau turuti aku panda gendut dan Kris sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu. Kau ini sudah kuliah tapi masih saja seperti bayi,bla...bla,...bla" ocehan Hyuna hanya di anggap angin lalu bagi Tao.

"Ne ne,aku bangun. Puas kau Nonna lampir,kau ini sexy tapi bicaramu seperti nenek lampir. Baekhyun Hyung saja tak se cerewet dirimu" Tao mengatai Hyuna sambil berlari ke kamar mandi karna ia tau akan ada nenek –nonna lampir tapi cantik mengamuk.

"Hyaaaaaa Tao. Ku adukan kau pada Kris gege mu panda jelek gendut montok" Teriak Hyuna membabi buta sambil melempari pintu kamar mandi dengan barang yang ada, kecuali koleksi Gucci milik Tao. Karna ia tau Gucci itu mahal, "_Daripada untuk membelikan panda jelek itu Gucci. Lebih baik untuk memebeli Alat kecantikan" Begitulah pikir Yeoja cantik ini,._

30 Menit kemudian Tao sudah selesai dari acara mandi cantiknya. Ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah karena perutnya sudah meronta minta di isi. Sesampainya di bawah ia langsung duduk dan mengambil sandwich yang sudah di buatkan HyunA . Tapi acara makan nya harus berhenti sejenak karena tiba tiba ia melihat sepasang kaki panjang (?) di depan kursi nya .

"Sejak kapan kaki Hyuna Noona sepanjang ini?"

Tao bergumam pelan,lalu mendongak dan tersentak setelah melihat ada sepasang mata tajam mengawasinya.

"Yifan ge , sejak kapan ada di sini? Hyuna Noonna mana"?

Sementara itu Namja yang di panggil Yifan tadi memutar bola matanya jengah

"Tao er ,Gege di sisni sejak kau mandi. Dan Hyuna tadi pergi karena di jemput pria cantik,ehm..Hyu..Hyeo..err Hyunseung"

"Ohh,, Hyunseung ge? Tao sudah selesai ge. Ayo berangkat"! ucap Tao sambil berdiri dan merapikan kursi yang di pakai tadi.

SEOUL INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY(?)

Begitulah yang tertera saat mereka memasuki gedung universitas terbaik di korea tersebut. Kris memarkirkan mobil mewah nya di samping mobil ferrari berwarna hitam yang ia ketahui milik sahabat tiang nya , Park Chanyeol.

"Tumben si Dobi itu sudah berangkat Tao er?" Tanya Yifan pada Tao yang asyik membenahi tatanan rambut hitamnya,

" Mana ku tahu ge? Memangnya aku umma nya?"

Jawab Tao dengan ketus. Sementara itu Yifan hanya berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan Tao menuju koridor kampus. Saat akan memasuki kelas nya , tiba tiba seorang Yeoja menghamoiri Yifan dan langsung menyapanya

"Kevin oppa,aku merindukanmu~~~ " Ucap Yeoja itu dengan manja yang bagi Tao terkesan menjijikan.

"Lalu kau mau apa chagy?"

Tanya kris dengan lembut membuat Yeoja itu memekik senang sambil melempar wink pada Tao yang di balas datar oleh Namja Panda tersebut.

"Ciummmm~`" Yeoja itu memonyongkan bibir nya sok imut. Karna bibir paling imut itu hanya milik Tao.

Tao mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kelas ,yeah karna Yifan masih di luar kelas tentu saja,dia menyenderkan tubuh langsing nya ketembok belakang sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua manusia tak punya malu-menurut Tao yang sayang nya salah satu dari manusia tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Memasang headset di telinga nya dan mulai melihat apa yang akan terjadi antara dua manusia tak tau malu tersebut.

Dan benar saja adegan ciuman itu terjadi. Tao sebenarnya tak ambil pusing. Yifan ge nya adalah seorang playboy jadi itu sudah biasa.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata nya dari belakang, dan berbisik

" Umma mohon jangan lihat Tao,kau hanya akan sakit hati"

Suara lembut dan tangan halus dengan aroma perpduan susu vanilla yang manis ini,Tao tau siapa pemiliknya. Do Kyung Soo, atau slalu Tao panggil dengan Kyungie umma karna sifatnya yang keibuan dapat mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap RenUmma ,Umma kandung Tao di QINGDAO sana. Do Kyung Soo juga kekasih dari Kim Jongin,seorang pangeran kampus karna ketampanan,bakat dan kekayaanya. Kyungsoo jiga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tao,Yoon Soohee Yeoja yang tadi berciuman dengan Yifan dulu adalah Yeoja selingkuhan Kai aka Jongin. Bahkan Jongin pernah menampar Kyungsoo hanya karena mengatai Sohee Jalang,karna hal itu Kyungsoo memutuskan berpisah dari Jongin sampai akhirnya Jongin sadar dan memohon dengan segala macam cara dan menuruti permintaan Namja Owl itu. Pada dasarnya kyungsoo namja yang lembut dan tidak tegaan ,Kyungsoo akhirnya memaafkan Kai asal Kai tidak mengulang lagi dan sampai saat ini Kai memang benar benar tidak mengulang lagi.

Tao menghela nafas lelah dan melepaskan tangan lembut itu pelan,

"I am okay umma , tak usah khawatir, bukankah aku sudah biasa melihatnya. Ini resiko memiliki kekasih Playboy seperti Yifan ge" Balas Tao dengan senyum menawanya.

"Hahh.. baiklah Baby,tapi jika kau tak kuat hentikanlah ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut hitam Tao.

"Umma Tao punya rencana untuk membuat Kris ge berubah , tapi apa mungkin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Tao dengan pelan seakan takut Yifan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua walaupun koridor sudah mulai ramai.

" Apa Tao sayang ? Katakan pada Umma"

"Begini umma,pssttt psst psst" Expresi kyungsoo slalu berubah saat Tao mengucapkan rencana nya, kadang membulatkan mtanya ,kadang mengernyit,saat Tao menjauhkan bibir nya dari telinga Kyungsoo seringai cantik yang terlihat menyeramkan keluar dari bibir kedua namja beda tinggi itu.

"Good idea my baby panda" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Tao gemas dan membuat Tao merengut tak suka.

"Kajja umma kita masuk" Tao menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo erat , saat akan masuk ke ruangan mereka Tao sengaja menubrukan bahu nya pada Yifan yang masih asyik bercumbu,maybe?

"Uppss Mian ge~~" Tao berucap sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang berwarna merah alami itu sambil memberikan wink pada Yifan yang hanya bisa bengong lalu mengendikan bahu tak acuh.

Hari ini Tao akan mulai menjalankan rencananya , Ia berkata pada Yifan bahwa selama satu minggu ia akan berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama sahabat uke nya(?) Xiumin ,Luhan ,Lay ,Baekhyun dan pastinya Kyungsoo.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yifan heran,bahkan HyunA sampai membuka mulutnya lebar lebar saat melihat sang Panda montok ponakan nya itu dapat bangun tanpa suara Merdu(Merusak Dunia) dari Hyuna. Toh ia tak habis pikir .

"_Aku harus memberi kabar ini pada Ren Jumma dan Baekho Jussi tentang perubahan Tao_"

HyunA langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Ren Ahjumma.

Uke Side

Saat ini para uke telah berada di mobil milik Xiumin. Mereka minus Tao berncana merubah penampilan Tao.

"Gege aku namja,kenapa harus ke salon. Aku tak mau rambut hitaam Tao di cat ini tak ada di rencana kita Kyung umma" Tao sedari tadi hanya protes.

"Kau dengan rambut hitam itu sangat polos baby" – Luhan

"Pantas Yifan suka selingkuh , kau terlalu polos Taozi baby~" – Xiumin

" Kau harus coba memakai eyeliner Tao " – Baekhyun

" Kau harus belajar memasak dengan gege Taozi~" _ Lay

" Mungkin ini bisa membuat kau semakin Sexy Tao sayang" –Kyungsoo

SKIP...

Setelah dari Salon dan tempat tempat nista lainya – Menurut Tao , akhirnya mereka sampai di universitas. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil nya di samping milik Kris,

RENCANA 1

"Let's Show" Batin ke enam nya sambil menyeringai . Mereka berjalan sambil memasang wajah angkuh , membuat pasangan mereka , kec Yifan yaitu Chen,Sehun,Chanyeol,Suho dan Kai terbengong bengong karena Aura yang di keluarkan uke nya.

Saat akan masuk ke kelas mereka ,Tao melihat Yifan yang masih bermesraan dengan Sohee , mendekati Yifan , melepas tangan Sohee yang melingkar di leher jenjang Yifan gege nya , membalikan badan Yifan dan mencium bibir Yifan dengan cara yang menggoda dan tatapan Sayu nya. Sahabat Tao hanya bisa cengo melihat Maknae mereka menjadi liar.

"eunggg... Yifan geehhh,cukuup~"

Tao mengusap saliva yang menghubungkan mereka berdua dengan halus.

"Bye Ge,,, ini ciuman terakhirku untukmu, kita putus. I don't need a man like you , nikmati saja Yeoja murahanmu"

Dengan itu Tao melenggang ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku nya dengan tenang. Sementara itu Yifan hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Tao,kekasih manis nya itu erani memutuskanya?

RENCANA 1 ,BERHASILL !

Saat ini Tao n the gang sedang berada di Kamar milik Xiumin , untuk merundingkan rencana berikutnya, sebenarnya Sudah tapi lihat saja Tao yang Ragu atau Xiumin yang ber aegyo ria di depan sang Dongsaeng tercinta , Sohee (Ex wonder Girl)

" Saengieeee,, pweaseeeeee my cute saengi ! Aku pinjam Jin sahabatmu itu neee. Bbuing Bbuing" Xiumin memasang wajah seimut dan se melas mungkin.

" Oppa Jin itu hanya sahabatku, kenapa kau tak meminta Baekhyun saja. Jelas jelas Baekhyun itu hyung dari BYUN TAEHYUNG, KEKASIH JIN , pasti akan di ijinkan"! Sohee hanya memberengut sebal karena kelakuan oppa imut nya ini.

" Hah , Jin kekasih Tehyung. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku BYUN BAEKHYUN BACON ? aku harus mengeluarkan aegyo ku yang limited edition ini hanya untuk membujuk Sohee padahal Kau bisa LEBIH membantu.?" Tanya Xiumin dengan berapi-api pada baekhyun yang masih asyik memakai eyeliner untuk mata indah nya.

" Kenapa aku di salahkan ,kau tak bertanya padaku Umin hyung. Baiklah akan ku tanyakan Taehyungie"

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sang Dongsaeng

" Yeoboseyo Taehyungie my dongsaeng"

" Ne Hyung, waeyo?"

" Baby,boleh hyung meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu , apa Baekhyunie hyung?"

"pinjam Jin untuk satu hari ne?"

"untuk apa ?"

"untuk Tao panda hyung!"

"..."

" Baby?"

" Hah baiklah asal jangan kau apa apakan!"

" gomawo chagy!"

Otte Baek hyung"? tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Beresssss, kita hanya perlu menjalankan misi kita besok. Okay?"

Tao menghela nafas lelah sambil meratapi bagaimana keadaanya besok. Sebenarnya Tao belum rela putus dari Yifan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini bagian dari misi nya yang sayang nya di obrak abrik oleh 5 Hyung tercintanya.

RENCANA 2

Hari ini Tao berangkat kuliah dengan menggandeng seorang pria tampan yang sedikit cantik, Kim Seok Jin aka Jin, kekasih dari Taehyung dongsaeng Baekhyun.

Saat akan masuk kelas , Tao tidak melihat Yifan .

" Kemana dia Tao?" Tanya Jin dengan memandang sekitar. Jin memang bukan mahasiswa SIU , tapi ia adalah putra seorang Dosen fakultas kedokteran di sini, jadi sudah banyak yang mengenalnya.

"Mungkin di lapangan Basket ge, ber akting lah dengan mesra ge, Baekhyun ge sudah mengamankan Taehyung"

"Baiklah zitao Chagy~~" Jawab Jin dengan usil.

"Aishhh,, gege ini" Tao mem poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ge sudah sampai bersiaplah"

"Jin gege~~ Ini lapangan basket universitas , kau pasti sudah tau dari appa mu kan, cepat bermain basket gege. Tao ingin melihat kemampuan basket Pria tampan sepertimu" Tao sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya saat melihat Yifan dan Sohee yang tak hentinya bermesraan.

" Baiklah chagy, apapun untuk panda tercintaku yang manis dan imut serta cantik ini, Aku merasa sebagai manusia paling sempurna karena memiliki jelmaan malaikat sepertimu" Jin juga mengeraskan suara nya sambil melirik ke arah Yifan , Jin berani bersumpah melihat wajah Yifan memerah dan tangan nya mengepal.

Tao menyeringai melihat Yifan. Lalu beralih pada Jin yang dengan lihai memainkan bola oranye itu.

Setelah selesai bermain basket , Tao menghampiri Jin lalu memberikan minuman isotonic sambil membersihkan keringat di wajah mulus Jin,

Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Yifan sekarang , terlihat aura hitam di sekitarnya. Cukup sudah , Yifan tidak kuat lagi. Yifan melepas tangan Sohee yang menggenggam tanganya erat , lalu berjalan menghampiri Tao.

"kevin ge, kau mau kemana ? kau tega meninggalkanku?" rengek yeoja tersebut sambil berusaha mengejar langkah panjang Yifan.

"KITA PUTUS SOHEE" ucap Yifan dengan lantang. Jin dan Tao mengelus dada mereka saat mendengarkan suara Yifan yang bagaikan petir itu.

Yifan menghampiri Tao dan menyeret Tao keluar dari gedung olahraga.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Need A Man

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

HyunA 4MINUTE

Yoon Sohee

Other Member Exo

Summary : Hanya cerita singkat tentang Huang Zi Tao pemuda manis dengan kekasih playboy nya yang sayang sangat ia cintai ,Wu Yi Fan.

Warning : This Yaoi Fanfic TWOSHOOT,. DLDR...

Maple newbie disini...

Boleh bash Maple atau Fanfic nya. Asal jangan bash Tokoh nya.

Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu nya Miss A ya,, kalo ceritanya gaktau deh..

Ini chapter ending Ne...

ENJOY IT!

Yifan menarik Tao keluar dari gedung lapangan basket , tak memperdulikan teriakan panda manis nya yang meminta di lepaskan. Tak sadarkah ia bila Tao juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Yifan , oh.. mungkin lebih Yifan bahkan berani bercumbu dengan Yeoja lain di depan Tao.

Sementara itu ,para uke hanya memandang miris saat Tao di tarik Yifan melewati mereka yang masih berdiri di koridor universitas.

" Ge ,apa Yifan tidak keterlaluan ?"Tanya Luhan pad Xiumin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Sangat keterlaluan Lu , tapi bisa apa kita? Mereka sudah dewasa pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri!" Jawab Xiumin

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan ge , Tao baby bisa terluka , ayo kita susul mereka . Kyungsoo ya , kau ini UMMA nya Tao kenapa hanya diam saja?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan berapi api.

" Benar yang di katakan Umin ge , mereka sudah dewasa Baekhyun hyung. Tak baik kita mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Aku setuju padamu Kyungsoo ya!" Lay menyahut sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nfas lelah , Tao baginya adalah seorang adik manis , setelah Taehyung nya pasti. Karena semenyebalkanya Taehyung , Pria mungil itu tetap adiknya.

" Ehh,, Jin bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar bahwa Jin tadi datang bersama Tao.

" Tadi Jin bilang dia mau menjemput Taehyungie, Kalian terlalu sibuk jadi tak menyadari nya, padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian " Kyungsoo mem pout kan bibir nya imut saat tahu mereka tidak memperhatikan nya.

"uhhh,, mianhae Baby Soo" Ucap para Hyung nya mendramatisir.

" Sudahlah , Soo baby mau bersama kkamjongie saja. Kalian jahat .pay pay!" Kyungsoo lalu melenggang pergi mencari kekasih hitam tercinta nya yang di hadiahi kikikan para Hyung nya.

KRISTAO SIDE

"Geeeee lepassh, sakit" Tao merintih karena cengkraman Yifan yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau membuat ku marah Baby Peach. Apa maksudmu di lapangan basket tadi?" Tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa urusanmu ge? Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku lagi,kita sudah putus kan? Kau belum pikun ge!" Tao membalas ucapan Yifan dengan lancar.

SKAKMAT YIFAN

Sekarang Yifan ingat kesalahan terbesarnya , Membiarkan Tao pergi begitu saja. Padahal selama ini Tao selalu tersenyum saat tau Yifan terang-terangan mengumbar kemesraan dengan Yeoja lain. Ohhh,,betapa brengseknya Kau WU YI FAN terhormat. Benar apa kata Tao tadi , mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun , jadi untuk apa Ia cemburu. Toh Yifan juga masih memiliki Sohee dan Yeoja yeoja lain yang bahkan ia tak sempat menghafalkan namanya. Apa seorang Wu Yifan kini sudah sadar bahwa ia mulai sadar bahwa hanya Huang Zi Tao seoran lah yang ia cintai.? Mengapa ia mulai sadar sekarang di saat ia sudah di lepaskan Tao Nya.

"Tao er, gege minta maaf. Gege tau gege salah , Tapi sungguh gege baru sadar hanya kau yang gege cintai Baby. Gege mohon! Gege tak akan meninggalkanmu , tak akan mencari wanita lain. Gege bersumpah Baby ! Apapun akan gege lakukan asal gege bisa kau terima lagi. Gege baru menyadari perasan gege setelah kau memberi perhatian lebih kepada Namja tadi Tao er, hati gege terasa perih. Sungguh,apa ini yang kau rasakan Tao er ,ahh Aniya pasti lebih sakit. "

Yifan memohon pada Tao sampai Ia rela membuang harga dirinya jauh jauh dengan bersimpuh pada Tao,ia tak peduli apapun lagi asal Tao Nya bisa kembali pada Yifan lagi.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..gege,Yifan ge bangunlah"

Yifan terperanjat kaget melihat Panda kesayanganya menangis sambil berusaha membuat Yifan bangun.

"Aniya Tao, maafkan gege,gege sungguh menyesal." Yifan tetap kekeuh dengan pendirianya dengan tidak akan berdiri sebelum Tao memaafkanya.

"Tao memaafkanmu ge,berjanjilah jangan mengulangi lagi. Tao sungguh mencintaimu ge!"

Tao tersenyum lembut pada Yifan yang hanya memandang nya dalam diam.

" Kau benar-benar memaafkanku Tao? Gomawo Baby!"

Sontak saja Yifan memeluk Tao dan membuat Tao hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tak memegangi leher jenjang sang kekasih dan beruntunglah mereka parkiran tempat mereka melakukan drama dadakan ini sedang sepi , jika tidak bisa di pastikan banyak yang mengabadikan moment manis mereka.

"Tao er,karena kau sudah memaafkanku , maka sekarang gege akan menuruti seluruh kemauanmu baby,bagaimana?"

Tao nampak berfikir imut dengan bibir dimajukan , mata yang sedikit memutar bingung , dan jari telunjuk yang di letakan di depan bibirnya membuat Yifan ingin 'Memakan' panda montok nya ini.

"uhhmmmm,,, Tao ingin Ice cream rasa strawberry , coklat , vanilla , pisang dalam satu wadah . lalu bla,,bla,,bla." Jawab Tao dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Okay my princess , Pangeran tampan ini siap mengantarkan Sang permaisuri kemanapun ia mau "

Yifan menjawab sambil membuat nada se menggoda mungkin lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao.

" Isshhh,, gege menyebalkan " Tao memajukan bibirnya imut.

" Baiklah , ayo kita berangkat!" Yifan berseru dengan semangat.

"Untung saja tadi yang membawa Mobil Jin ge, jadi Tao tidak perlu merepotkan Hyungdeul" Tao berucap dengan riang.

Mendengar nama Jin , Yifan jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Tao baby, namja tadi siapa?" Yifan bertanya sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

"owhhh, Jin ge? Dia namjachingu nya Taehyung , dongsaeng Baekhyun ge!"

"Tao , kau berselingkuh dengan kekasih dari adik hyung mu sendiri? Sulit di percaya." Yifan berucap dengan mendramatisir.

"Issss gege, itu hanya rencanaku dan hyungdeul untuk membuat gege cembu-upppsss!" Tao membekap bibir nya sendiri saat ia sadar bahwa ia keceplosan. Yifan menyeringai mesum .

"Cemburu baby? Ne , kau membuat ku cemburu baby. Karena sudah melakukan kesalahan kau harus di hukum. Tunggu saja saat yang tepat baby."

Tao hanya berdoa di dalam hati semoga Tuhan masih melindunginya dari Naga Mesum yang 'kelaparan 'ini.

KEDAI ICE CREAM

Setelah memesan Ice cream aneh (menurut Kris) pesanan Tao dan Kopi hitam untuk Yifan ( Yifan : Ice cream isn't My Style) mereka duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan. Mereka menikmati pesanan masing-masing dengan sangat khidmat. Sesekali Yifan mencuri kesempatan mencium bibir Tao dengan alibi " Ada ice cream di bibir mu sayang ."

Lama mereka menikmati , tiba –tiba lonceng kedai itu berbunyi , sebenarnya tak masalah , tapi tidak untuk Yifan. Pengunjung kali ini bagaikan malaikat maut untuk nya. Yifan duduk menghadap pintu masuk , sedangkan Tao membelakangi pintu.

"Matilah aku." Yifan menggumam pelan.

"ehm , kau mengatakan sesuatu ge?" Tao bertanya pada Yifan karena seperti mendengar Yifan bergumam.

"Ahh,,aniya Baby, kopi nya !" Yifan memasang cengiran bodohnya. Sementara Tao hanya memasang wajah datar .

"Yifaaaaannnnnnnn , aku merindukanmu sayang." Tanpa angin tanpa hujan , tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yeoja berteriak,membuat Yifan membatu dan Tao merengut sebal ,"Kekasih Yifan ge pasti. "

Yeoja cantik yang tadi memanggil Yifan itu lalu menghampiri meja mereka berdua , mencium pipi Yifan lalu duduk di samping Yifan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ahh Jooyeon Noona . apa kabar ?" Yifan bertanya dengan kikuk ,karena tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Tao.

"aa,Nonna baik tentu saja, siapa namja imut ini? Kekasihmu? Owh Yifan , kau tega mengkhianatiku chagy. " Jooyeon berbicara dengan nada terkhianati.

"noona , kau bicara apa sih?" Yifan membalas ucapan Jooyeon dengan sebal.

(Pada tau Jooyeon gak ? Dia member After School favoritku setelah UEE , pernah main di Monstar juga swbagai A ri , Artis Yeoja yang mau di cium Junhyung tapi di tutupi jempol , muncul di episode 1 dan mau mendekati ending kalau gak salah).

"hehe , mian sayang. Oh ya ,siapa nama mu manis? Kenalkan Wu Jooyeon , Kakak keponakan Yifan pabbo ini. Kau jangan khawatir baby manis ,Noona tadi hanya becanda ,kita ini keponakan paling 'mesra' !" Jooyeon menjelaskan pada Tao dengan ceria.

"Mesra apanya ? Noona setiap bertemu denganku selalu menyiksaku. " Yifan bersungut tidak terima dengan perkataan Noona nya itu.

"Sudahlah Yifan , lupakan masa lalu,Noona kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kahi eoni. Tapi kebetulan kita bertemu, baiklah Noona ketempat Kahi eoni dulu ya! Bye sayangg" Jooyeon melempar wink pada Tao yang di balas senyuman manis dari Tao ,sedangkan Yifan membuat ekspresi seakan akan ingin muntah.

"Ge ayo pulang, Tao sudah kenyang." Tao berucap sambil mengelus perut kenyang nya.

" Gege 'lapar' Tao baby , Gege ingin 'memakanmu', Kau terlihat menggiurkan baby." Yifan menyeringai licik sambil menjilat bibir nya yang terasa kering.

"err ge,antarkan Tao pulang," Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah , kau ingin melakukan di rumah mu ? ayo!"

Yifan buru-buru membayar pesanan mereka dan menggendong Tao seperti menggendong beras , lalu berjalan keluar kedai menuju mobil. Jooyeon hanya bengong melihat kelakuan adik keponakan nya itu. Sementara Tao sudah seperti gadis yang akan di renggut Kesucianya. Poor You Tao.

SKIP( Belum cukup umur buat fanfic rate M)

Hyuna pulang ke rumah dengan wajah masam, pasalnya ia selalu di telpon oleh sahabat – sahabat Tao , dongsaeng manisnya itu dan menanyakan mengapa Tao tak kunjung berangkat.

"mana aku tau , aku kan lembur. Apa mereka tidak tau menjadi model itu sangat susah? Panda itu juga , kenapa tidak bangun bangun sih?" Hyuna mendumel sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Tao di lantai atas.

Saat akan mengetuk pintu , ternyata pintu itu tidak di kunci . Kesempatan emas bagi Hyuna untuk mengagetkan adik manis nya itu. Namun saat telah membuka pintu itu , bukan Hyuna yang memberi kejutan ,Hyuna lah yang di beri kejutan.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tao Yifan ! Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh?" Hyuna mencak-mencak saat menyadari bagaimana keadaan kamar Tao,

See , seprei bisa berada di bawah , Celana entah milik siapa bisa di atas lemari ,baju-baju lain nya di bawah dan yang terpenting , aroma aneh dan tubuh mereka yang di jamin Hyuna telah itu Tao hanya bisa mengerjap bingung, sedang Yifan hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh nya.

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA INI DAN TEMUI AKU DI BAWAH , SE-CE-PAT-NYA!" aura Hyuna begitu menyeramkan sehingga membuat FanTao couple lari pontang panting ke kamar mandi,untuk mandi tentu saja dan mengganti pakaian mereka.

Setelah selesai , mereka turun ke bawah dan melihat Hyuna duduk di sofa dengan keadaan mirip seperti ibu rumah tangga yang di tinggal mati suaminya dan hanya tinggal dengan 10 anaknya yang masih bayi,berlebihan memang. Tapi terlihat seperti itu.

"Kalian tau ? dari pagi buta tadi Noona di hubungi oleh sahabat kalian agar meminta kalian pergi kuliah,tapi mengapa saat Noona masuk ke kamar , yang Noona lihat adalah hal mengerikan? OMG noona akan menghubungi Ren ahjumma agar kalian cepat di nikahkan."Hyuna berucap sambil menahan emosi

"Ne noona, aku bersedia, akan kuminta Mommy Daddy untuk melamarkan Tao"

PLAKK

Dengan sayang Tao memukul kepaa Yifan.

"Aku belum siap ge, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat, Noona kami tadi melakukan apa kau pasti tau kan?"

"Terserah kalian, hah sepertinya aku harus refresing ke salon sekarang!"

"ya sudah kami ke Universitas dulu noona, byeee!"" Tao berucap riang seolah tadi tidak terjadi hal apapun.

IN UNIVERSITAS

Fantao menjadi perhatian para penghuni kampus karna jalan Tao yang seperti penguin mabuk dan Yifan yang memapahnya dengan lembut.

Para hyung Tao aka para uke hanya menatap heran mereka, terutama Kyungsoo.

"hai hyungdeul,kami sudah jadian lagi, jadi jangan tanya macam macam,byeee" Tao langsung berkata seolah tau apa yang akan di tanyakan mereka.

"padahal ini tidak sesuai rencana , rencana belum selesai mengapa mereka jadian?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan sambil melihat note kecil di genggaman nya.

"Apa itu Kyung?"

"Ini ,bacalah sendiri!"

BAGAIMANA CARA MENAKLUKAN WU YI FAN

Berubah , rambut , dandanan , cara berakaian : succes

Mengencani namja lain : Succes

Menyekap Yoon Sohee : Belum terlaksana

Menggoda Yifan dengan stripese : Belum terlaksana

...

...

...

"Yang di bawah belum di laksanakan saja sudah seperti ini , bagaimana kalau kita laksanakan? Pasti baby panda jadi tahanan kamar nya Naga pabbo itu ." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah yang penting baby kita sudah bahagia !"

2 Moons later

"Gegeeeeeeeeeeeee,,,, Tao hamillllll huweeeeeeeeee..."

Tangisan bocah panda kepada Namja pirang yang sedang duduk tenang di kantin itu membuat semua mata menoleh pandanya.

"whatttttttt? Hamiiilllllll? Kyaaaaaaa Wu Yi fan akan jadi Daddy."-Yifan

"Andwaeeeeeee , aku jadi nenek muda aaaaaaaaaaa Kkamjongie, :'( " –Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaa aku jadi kakekkkk "-Jongin

Other Side

"Andwaeeeeee,, Taoooooooo Kau tega sekali menjadikan Nonna ahjumma di usia muda." Hyuna menangis histeris melihat laporaan kehamilan milik Tao.

END!

Yups akhirnya selesai juga, mian kalo jelek. Maple masih baru banget nulis fanfic. Selama ini Cuma jadi reader aja.

Maple bisa publish kalo Cuma di sekolah aja, nunggu wifi. Habis modem rusak.#hiks...

Gomawo buat yang mau review and baca. Maple gak terlalu mengharap review koq, walau Cuma titik aja Maple seneng banget karena tandanya ada yang mau baca fanfic absurd ini. Sekali lagi gomawo...

Oh ya , yang udah punya akun Maple bales di PM. Soalnya gak tau cara bales review lgs dari hp#ngehhh

Yang belum pny akun , Maple ucapkan Gomawo sebanyak –banyaknya ,

Ketemu lagi di fanfic selanjutnya.

Muaccccchhhhhhhhhh#muntah.


End file.
